yu yu hakusho and yugioh: the dueling rescue
by Brokenhearts89
Summary: My friend, AlianaYuchiga, had this really awesome dream and could not wait to tell me about it. So to surprise her I made her awesome dream into a fanfic. I hope you like the fanfic Aliana.


YuYu Hakisho and YGO

My friend, Aliana-Yuchiga, had this really awesome dream and could not wait to tell me about it. So to surprise her I made her awesome dream into a fanfic. I hope you like the fanfic Aliana.

BING, BING, BING chimed a nearby clock. Aliana and Nikka waited anxiously inside the Domino Mall for the Duel Monster's Tournament results to come in...

"Grr.. What's taking them so long! Don't they know I have a bro. Who is at stake here!" yelled Aliana her hair and eyes turned a fiery red and flames shot out of her mouth.  
Nikka who was next to her immediately slid in front of the thrashing Aliana and gave her friend a hug wincing from the pain from her friend's fiery blows, "Now calm down Aliana," murmured Nikka, "We don't want to blow our cover, now do we"  
After awhile Aliana simmered down her eyes were back to their dark brown color and her hair back to her reddish blonde. "Oh Nikka I'm very sorry!" she cried and rushed her friend to a nearby plant in the corner of the room, and with the palm of her hand magically healed Nikka's scratches and wounds leaving no mar in her light, soft, beautiful skin.  
Nikka sighed with relief, "Thank goodness you calmed down. You were attracting a lot of standbyer's who were taking us as some kind of loonies"  
"I'm sorry I was just so caught up with"  
Aliana got interrupted with Nikka's hand in front of her face, "No need of explaining. Just promise from now on you won't thrash me again, ok"  
"Ok, Nikka. I won't freak out until the tournament's over"  
"Promise," nodded her friend.  
"All-righty then Aliana. How about I go to a nearby vending machine and get us a coke to calm down our nerves. What do you think"  
"Yeah that would be awesome, Nikka"  
"Ok," and she gave her friend a quick hug, "Aliana you keep watch for the enemy and the rooster while I get us a drink." And Nikka crawled out of the plant, took out her duel disk and a deck of cards, and casually walked down the hallway.

"I'm excited… I can't wait for the results to come in!" smiled a short spiky haired kid wearing a Domino uniform walking around in the dormitory with a knapsack on.  
'Same here,' responded a voice. The young man turned around to see a transparent person who almost looked exactly like him, grinning from ear to ear, 'thanx a bunch Aiabu'  
"Don't thank me, thank the Millennium Puzzle for letting you have this chance to experience Domino in human form. So... I suggest you use the new power right now before the results come in, don't you think, Yami"  
'Yes, Yugi but...I'm not sure'  
Yami's friend cocked an eyebrow, "What! Come on Yami I signed you up with me for the tag team division. If the judges don't see us both up in the arena they'll disqualify us"  
Yami looked into his friend's violet eyes then sighed.  
"What's the matter Yami"  
'I'm kind of nervous, Yugi'  
"Nervous, of what"  
'Of this new power what if it doesn't turn me into a human and instead turns me into an animal'  
Yugi laughed, "Oh come on Yami. The puzzle wouldn't do that to you. They gave you this power because they thought you were destined to become human again"  
'I just hope you're right'  
As Yugi was still mind linking with his partner he accidentally bumped into a young woman, making her drop a deck of cards. "Oh I'm very sorry. I'll get that, Mam," cried Yugi as he knelt down to help the woman pick up her cards.  
"Thank you I wasn't watching where I was going," smiled the woman as she moved her raven black hair away from her face and took the now picked up deck from Yugi, "Thank you very much, sir," she bowed and continued her way. Yugi turned and watch the strange woman disappear. As he watched the woman walk away his friend tapped him on the shoulder, 'Oh all right Aiabu but we need to find somewhere private to do this'  
"Right," nodded Yugi as he rushed to the men's bathroom. When he reached the bathroom he immediately went into the disabled stall and locked the door. Then he removed the Millennium puzzle off his neck and placed it gently on the linoleum ground.  
"Ready partner"  
'Yes,' and taking a deep breath Yami closed his eyes. The Millennium Puzzle glowed bright causing Yugi to cover his eyes. When the light faded Yugi opened his eyes to see a naked tan man, with the same spiky hair before him with his eyes closed and breathing.  
Yugi turned a shade red and immediately got out a P.E. towel from his knapsack and wrapped the towel around his friend's waist, "Yami? Yami are you alive"  
Yami's eyes fluttered open showing his dark eyes as he looked down at his friend, "I'm ok, Aiabu. Are you ok... You looked sort of flushed"  
Yugi turned a deeper shade of red and coughed as he bent down to pick up the Millennium Puzzle and his knapsack, "I'm ok, but you sure aren't. We've got to rush to a nearby clothing store and get some spare clothes.  
When Yugi got his items he immediately unlocked the stall door, grabbed his friend by the wrist and the two of them dashed out of the bathroom. Little did the two know that when they dashed out the bathroom door caught Yami's towel.

The girls peeked out of the bush, "See any sign of Baka"  
"Nope," replied Aliana as she grabbed a can of Mountain Dew from Nikka, "I mean come on how hard is it to find him. He's easy to stick out because of his awful red hairdo"  
Nikka snickered, "Yeah and easy to trace Yuske too with his loud potty mouth"  
As they were continuing on lookout while drinking their sodas they heard a loud scream. The girls whipped around to see two men standing in the middle of the hallway one of them butt naked. The men could not move a muscle for their shock and embarrassment was so great as some standbyers were laughing their heads off, or trying to run away from the scene shielding their eyes.  
"Eek!" squealed the girls as qick as lightning they rushed towards them, grabbed them by the wrist, and pushed them into the bush they wer ehiding in. Then Aliana conjured up a quick brainwashing spell and in a quick flash the people forgot what they've witnessed and continued off in their merry way.  
"Whew," sighed Aliana.  
"What do you guys think you're doing running off like that!" growled Nikka, "You're lucky we saved your behinds out there"  
"Now, now," cooed Aliana as she playfully punched her arm, "Remember what we said a while back, no freaking out until after the tournament"  
Nikka bowed stared deep into one of they guys eyes and gasped; her face turned a shade red, "Sorry"  
The two boys blinked.  
"We haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Aliana, and this grumpy lady here is Nikka. Pleased to meet you uh"  
"Yugi," replied the short man as he shook Nikka's hand, "We've met before haven't we"  
"Yami," replied the naked one.  
"Come on Aliana," pleaded Nikka as she took off her black vest and handed it to the short one, who used it to cover the other one, then pulled her friend, "We've got to go"  
"No way Nikka! We've got to help these guys. It's bad enough that they're here hiding"  
Nikka eyed the two guys, then at her friend then sighed, "Oh all right Aliana. Come with me," then she pointed a finger at those men her eyes dark, "And you two stay where you are. We'll return with some clothes in a minuet." And the two girls rushed down the hallway.  
As the two dashed down the hallway they mind linked each other, 'Way to go Aliana! Now we've got to find some clothes for that guy'  
'Me? It was you who didn't want himstanding hall butt naked, humilitating himself. You wanted to hide them before they were deeper trouble'  
'Well you could have just stopped me dead in my tracks instead of helping me save them'  
'Pft... Well I didn't want a certain someone to take all the glory'  
The girls cut the corner took a breather and stared at one another for awhile then sighed, 'But... those guys we saved are kind of cute'  
'And forgot to mention hot, Aliana'  
They sighed again before they snapped into reality anad broke the mind link, "All right Aliana see if we can find a nearby Gap or Hot Topic"  
The girls looked around and just their luck they found a clothing store across the huge hallway. It wasn't a Gap or Hot Topic, but still it was a clothing store. The girls looked at each other nodded then cut across the hallway.  
"Yugi do you sense something strange is going on"  
"Besides you using a strangers black vest to cover your parts"  
Yami glared at his partner, "Ha ha, funny Yugi. But seriously can you sense it"  
His friend paused and looked around and looked at the nearby group of people then gasped, "You're right Yami. Those people who saw us they look sort of... brainwashed? Yami do you think"  
"I'm not sure if shadow magic is used or the people are pretending they did not see us a while back. Either way, Yugi, we must be on our guard"  
Yugi nodded. 


End file.
